This invention relates to a portable reading holder for key-in documents, especially a reading holder which can be operated to regulate its angle so as to get the best viewing angle.
As is well known, the computer industry has been developed widely in recent years, and there are a lot of documents that can be processed efficiently by using a typewriter or computer to save data, but when processing these documents, users may face some problems, such as how to position these papers appropriately so as to get the best viewing angle and how to raise working efficiency etc.
There are many kinds of reading holders on the present market, but these conventional reading holders always have some common defaults; (1) They must be operated by two hands at the same time. (2) They occupy too much space. (3) They are inconvenient for users to carry or operate. FIGS. 1A to 1D show the reading holders (100) and (200) with an adjustable arm and the desk-top reading holders (300) and (400).